The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Flyback voltage converters are used to convert AC line voltage into DC voltage. The DC voltage can be supplied to systems including LED-based illumination systems. The output of the flyback voltage converters can be sensitive to line voltage imbalances and can have large total harmonic distortion (THD). For example, the line voltage can become unbalanced due to unequal system impedances and/or unequal distribution of single-phase loads. Unbalanced line voltage can cause flicker in the light output by LEDs in an LED-based illumination system. Further, the THD can cause transformer heating, secondary voltage distortion, increased power losses, interference with communication systems, and so on.